Destiny Brought Me To You
by sakykyochan
Summary: Cinta itu muncul lagi disaat kami saling menatap walaupun ia telah menemukan cinta yang baru tetapi hasrat cinta kami semakin besar saat kami bersama akankah takdir mempersatukan ku dengannya, seperti ia mempertemukanku lagi dengannya
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

DISCLAIMER

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

DESTINY BROUGHT ME TO YOU

SUMMARY : Cinta itu muncul lagi disaat kami saling menatap

walaupun ia telah menemukan cinta yang baru

tetapi hasrat cinta kami semakin besar saat kami bersama

akankah takdir mempersatukan ku dengannya, seperti ia mempertemukanku lagi dengannya.

WARNING : typo, ooc, rated m jaga*,songfic.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON** ( _Tiga tahun yang lalu_ )

Disebuah padang bunga yang indah, dengan cahaya mentari sore membuat kesan romantis bagi para pasangan yang sedang mabuk cinta, hamparan rumput hijau membuat kesan damai dan nyaman, seperti itulah rasa yang sedang dirasakan oleh dua sejoli ini atau mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk sang pemuda.

"sasuke -kun" suara pangggilan terdengar lembut ditelinga sang pemuda, diarahkannya onyx itu menatap sang kekasih yang sedang menatapnya dengan emelard yang indah dan nyaman itu senyaman hamparan rumput hijau yang didudukinya.

" ya sakura " jawabnya tersenyum tipis menatap gadisnya itu.

" hubungan kita ternyata sudah cukup lama ya . " ujar sang gadis sakura haruno,sementara sang pemuda hanya menampilkan senyum tipisnya " kau tahu, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu, hihihi ternyata aku mengalami cinta pandangan pertama" kekehnya tersenyum geli

" dan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama " sahut sang pemuda uchiha sasuke dengan jail mencubit hidung mungil gadis bersurai pink itu .

tiba tiba ekspresi sang gadis a.k.a sakura berubah sendu tanpa disadari sang pemuda _'akankah kau masih tetap mencintaiku saat aku mengatakan ini pada mu sasuke kun '_ batinnya sendu.

"sasuke-kun, kau masih ingat bahwa aku pernah bilang kalau cita citaku ingin menjadi seorang aktris" tanya iseng sang gadis.

"iya kau bilang dengan menjadi seorang artis aku bisa menjadi terkenal" ujarnya terkekeh mengingat kata kata gadisnya itu dulu.

" apa menurutmu aku bisa menjadi terkenal sasuke kun " sakura bertanya dengan suara lembutnya.

"tentu sayang , kau mempesona tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona mu dari luar maupun dalam" disentuhnya pipi gadis yang telah mengisi hari harinya ini, apapun akan dilakukan sasuke agar sang gadis pujaan merasa senang, walaupun hatiya menolak sang gadis untuk mengejar cita cita nya itu, alasan yang klise dia hanya tak ingin gadisnya ini dipertontonkan dengan pria lain, apapun yang dimiliki sakura hanya dia lah yang boleh melihat keindahannya.

sakura tersenyum, senyum palsu yang pandai ia sembunyikan " apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku saat aku menerima beasiswa ku ke london untuk mengejar cita citaku ? " tanya sakura sendu kepada sasuke yang hanya menatapnya hampa tanpa kata kata. " apakah hubunganku denganmu masih tetap bisa berlanjut saat aku pilih mengejar cita cita dilondon sasu ? hiks, apa yang harus aku pilih ? aku tak ingin kehilangan mu " isak sang gadis bersurai pink itu.

sasuke menarik sakura kedalam pelukannya"pergilah kejar cita citamu, aku tak ingin menjadi penghalang kesuksesanmu" bisik sasuke sendu kepada gadisnya, jujur dia tidak rela melepaskan gadis nya ini jauh darinya " aku akan menunggu disini, cinta kita masih tetap berlanjut apapun yang terjadi, shuut diam lah, kau jelek jika menangis seperti ini " candanya yang tak lucu, diusapnya air mata dipipi gadisnya itu.

sementara sakura hanya mengeretkan pelukannya kepada sang kekasih,dan disinilah awal dari segalanya.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu semenjak terakhir kali sasuke mengantar kepergian kekasih pink nya, mereka berbagi kabar melalui telepon , sosmed ,bahkan video call , mikoto pun tidak rela melepaskan kepergian sakura , bagaimanapun sakura telah dianggap anaknya sejak mebuki menitipkan sakura padanya yang berumur 16 tahun waktu itu, saat mebuki dan kizashi pergi meninggalkan sakura dan anak sulungnya sasori yang pada saat itu telah berumur 20 tahun, saat itu mebuki dan kizashi menitipkan sakura karena perusahaan nya sedang mengadakan meeting kerja sama antara perusahaan suna, waktu itu mereka datang dari paris kejepang mengadakan liburan bersama dan kizashi serta mebuki langsung berangkat kesuna beberapa hari kemudian,akan tetapi kejadian vatal pun terjadi saat pesawat yang di pakai mereka mengalami kecelakaan, disitulah sasuke yang pada saat itu mulai tertarik pada sakura dan menghiburnya,sementara sasori diasu oleh neneknya Senju Tsunade, dan mikoto yang mengajukan dia ingin merawat sakura karena dia sangat ingin mempunyai anak perempuan.

 **"iya, aku merindukan mu pinky"** lamunan mikoto buyar saat mendengar suara anak bungsunya yang sedang bercakap-ria dengan pujaan hatinya itu "dasar anak muda" gumamnya geli.

.

.

.

Hari hari dilewati sasuke seperti biasa, tak terasa hampir setahun berlalu sejak kepergian sakura, mereka masih berbagi kabar melalui via komunikasi. sasuke juga telah memasuki konoha universitas internasional, sebenarnya dia ingin melanjutkan study kelondon menyusul sang pujaan hati, akan tetapi dia sudah diberi tanggung jawab dari sang ayah untuk mulai mengatur perusahaan, dan dia tidak bisa menolak hal itu.

 _"bagaimana hari mu sasuke -kun"_ terdengar suara sakura melalui phone canggih milik sasuke.

"membosankan tanpa dirimu" jawab sasuke terdengar seperti sebuah rayuan.

 _"kau sedang tidak merayukukan agar aku segera pulang"_ canda sakura.

"aku mengharapkan itu terjadi" tidak disadari oleh sakura sasuke sedang menyeingai jail.

sakura menaikkan alisnya aneh dengan jawaban dari sang kekasih ravennya itu _"aku bahkan belum memulai karir ku,tapi kau sudah menyuruhku kembali sasuke -kun"_ sakura hanya memutar matanya jengah, akan tetapi rasa rindunya terhadap sang kekasih sangat besar.

mendengar jawaban kesal dari kekasihnya itu sasuke hanya terkekeh "iya sayang, aku hanya bercanda. " jujur ia ingin waktu segera berlalu cepat mempertemukan dia pada sakura, " apa karirmu mengalami kemajuan pinky? " tanyanya.

 _"ya, akhir tahun ini aku akan merilis album pertamaku sasuke -kun "_ terdengar sahutan dari sakura dengan nada cerianya, sasuke hanya mampu tersenyum . kami-sama dia benar benar merindukan kekasihnya itu .

diambilnya sebuah bingkai foto dirinya bersama sakura, disana mereka terlihat benar benar bahagia . "aku tak sabar menunggu hal itu" sahutnya, jari tangan itu mengusap wajah sang gadis dibalik foto.

dan sakura hanya mampu menampilkan sanyum bahagianya tanpa bisa sasuke lihat.

.

.

.

.

.satu tahun berlalu , sekarang saat yang dinanti sasuke. dia bisa melihat dan mendengar suara gadisnya walau hanya melalui media televisi.

" apa acaranya belum di mulai sasu " tanya mikoto sambil meletakkan cemilan dan mengambil posisi duduk disamping anak bungsunya .

"kurasa sebentar lagi kaa -san" sasuke menyahut tanpa melihat ibunya itu,mikoto hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan anaknya yang antusias .

 **Baiklah pemirsa inilah acara yang kita tunggu tunggu , kami akan menampilkan jejeran artis muda yang memiliki bakat yang luar biasa. disini saya selaku host Yahiko, akan memulai acara kita dengan lagu yang dibawakan artis muda kita dengan suaranya yang lembut dan merdu . langsung saja kita panggil _HARUNO SAKURA ._**

disana terlihat seorang gadis muncul dari balik layar , memakai dress panjang hitam tanpa lengan yang membungkus sempurna dilekukan tubuhnya, rambutnya yang berwarna pink itu disanggul dengan menyisakan anak rambut di kedua sisi wajahnya, matanya yang berwarna emerald semakin bersinar diterangnya malam.

"sakura" gumam pria bermata onyx ini. ya sasuke benar benar terpesona melihat gadisnya walaupun dibalik layar televisi, sasuke benar benar merindukan sakura, akhir akhir ini sasuke terlalu sibuk bahkan mereka berkomunikasi dalam satu bulan bisa dihitung.

mikoto tersenyum senang " wah akhirnya sakura- chan bisa menjadi apa yang dia inginkan" ujar mikoto tersenyum lembut " bahkan dia terlihat semakin cantik" sambungnya.

sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis .

 **"Halo nona sakura" sapa sang tuan rumah,**

 **"Halo juga Yahiko -san" balas sakura menampilkan senyum menawannya.**

 **"wah penampilan mu malam ini luar biasa " puji yahiko**

 **sakura membalasnya dengan kekehan halusnya " terima kasih, atas pujiannya" ucap sakura tersenyum kecil.**

sasuke benar benar mengamati ekspresi gadisnya itu dengan teliti, senyum nya, senyum itu yang sangat dirindukannya.

 **"album terbaru mu benar benar booming, bagaimana perasaan mu tentang ini sakura ?" tanya yahiko selaku host.**

 **"tentu saja saya merasa senang, karena lagu pertama saya mendapat banyak respon positif" sakura menanggapinya dengan senyuman.**

 **"Baiklah, kami benar benar tak sabar mendengarnya" ujar yahiko," semua nya , mana suara kalian untuk sakura?" teriak yahiko semangat.**

 **"Apa ,, Sakura"**

 **"Halo sakura, kita tidak bisa menunggu untuk mendengar suara Anda"**

 **"Sakura"**

 **"Sakura, noona"**

begitulah keramaian para fans sakura, sakura menampilkan senyum manis nya, dia benar benar merasa bahagia.

'kau benar benar telah menggapai cita cita mu saku' batin sasuke merasa bangga pada kekasihnya itu.

 **"baiklah semua, lagu ini sakura persembahkan untuk seseorang yang memiliki arti penting untuk sakura, dia yang selama ini masih setia menunggu sakura, buat kamu yang disana" sakura menampilkan senyum termanis nya yang membuat beberapa orang terpesona .**

sasuke tak bisa menahan lebih lama senyum kebahagiannya,ternyata sakuranya masih mencintainya, sasuke akan berusaha untuk lebih bersabar menunggu sang pujaan hati kembali kedalam pelukannya.

mikoto tersenyum lembut melihat raut bahagia anaknya.

sinar lampu di panggung itu, menjadi redup, memberikan sorot terang hanya kesakura,dentingan musik mengalun lembut.

 **mencintaimu aku tenang**

 **memilikimu aku ada**

 **disetiap engkau membuka mata**

 **merindukanmu selalu ku rasakan**

 **selalu memelukmu penuh cinta,itu yang selalu aku inginkan**

 **kau mampu membuatku tersenyum**

 **dan kau bisa, memebuat nafasku lebih berarti**

 **oh..**

 **kau jaga selalu hatimu**

 **saat jauh dariku,tunggu aku kembali**

 **ku mencintaimu selalu**

 **menyayangimu sampai,akhir menutup mata**

 **ohh..**

 **kau mampu ,membuatku tersenyum**

 **dan kau bisa, membuat nafasku lebih berarti...**

tepukan penonton terdengar riuh saat sakura menyelesaikan bait terakhir lagunya itu,senyum diwajah sasuke dan mikoto tidak pudar,mereka semua terpesona dengan suara sakura yang menyanyikan lagunya itu penuh perasaan, seakan menyampaikan rasa cintanya yang mendalam kepada sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

3 tahun berlalu, jarak komunikasi antara sasuke dan sakura semakin renggang, sakura yang semakin sibuk dengan dunia keartisannya, dan sasuke yang juga disibukkan dengan urusan perusahaan dan study nya,sakura sudah menjadi bintang muda hanya dalam jangka waktu yang singkat,dan sasuke sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang pembisnis muda dari uchiha corp.

.

.

tapi akhir akhir ini,perasaan sang pemuda tampan itu semakin resah, karena sang pujaan hati tidak ada kabar, bahkan nomornya tidak aktif . sasuke semakin khawatir saat sosmed menyatakan bahwa sakura menghilang tiba tiba , menghilangnya sang star membuat semua penggemar nya mengalami kecewa berat, bahkan pihak management bungkam akan hal itu.

sasuke meminta bantuan itachi sang aniki kakak untuk melacak keberadaan sakura, akan tetapi hasilnya nol besar, bahkan pihak keluarga menghilang secara tiba tiba.

dan disaat seperti inilah sasuke mengalami depresi, sasuke mengurung dirinya dikamar bahkan hampir berhari hari tidak memakan sesuatu, sedangkan mikoto sebagai sang ibu hanya bisa terisak sedih melihat keadaan anaknya, itachi sang kakak sudah sering kali membujuk sasuke bahwa dia akan berusaha menemukan sakura,bahkan para sahabatnya yang paling dekat dengannya naruto, sudah berulang kali menasehatinya tapi sasuke seakan tuli, dan fugaku sebagai sang ayah, hanya bisa diam menatap sendu keadaan sang anak bungsunya.

.

" _sakura_ " hanya nama itu yang keluar dari mulut sasuke _"sakura" n_ ama itu yang selalu ada dibenak sasuke ,hanya nama itu, nama sang pujaan hati yang selalu ditunggu kehadirannya.

 _sakura..._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

.

TBC

hola semua, saky kembali lagi bawa cerita baru, haha padahal cerita yang terdahulu belum end, hadehhh jejeje . maaf jika nih cerita awalnya udah bosenin bacanya, feelingnya gak kerasa, warning ya nih cerita songfic jadi ada beberapa lagu nanti yang saky modif gitu dan saran dari kalian saky butuhkan.

paypay! salam mangav


	2. Chapter 2

Bab 1

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Takdir Brought Me to You

SUMMARY : Cinta itu muncul lagi disaat kami saling menatap

walaupun ia telah menemukan cinta yang baru

tetapi hasrat cinta kami semakin besar saat kami bersama

akankah takdir mempersatukan ku dengannya, seperti ia mempertemukanku lagi dengannya.

WARNING : typo, ooc, rated m jaga*,songfic.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura"

wajah tampan itu basah akibat keringat yang membanjirinya,rambut ravennya yang emo menjadi sedikit basah,tubuhnya menggeliat tak tentu,matanya terpejam erat seakan dia tidak ingin membukanya,bibir itu selalu mengalunkan sebuah nama sakura.

sasuke,pria uchiha ini gelisah dalam tidurnya,seakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi didalam alam mimpi sang uchiha ini,ya dia mengalami hal yang buruk dalam wajah seorang gadis masalalunya selalu menghantui pikiran sasuke.

"SAKURA"

sasuke tersentak dalam tidurnya,matanya membuka lebar,tubuhnya telah dibanjiri oleh keringat,dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. "hah..hah..kami-sama aku memimpikannya lagi" Ditatapnya hampa sebuah foto yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya,mata onyx itu terpejam dengan nafasnya yang mulai teratur.

diliriknya sebuah jam yang menunjukan pukul 06.05 " sepertinya aku harus segera bersiap " Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. kaki jenjang yang berbalut kimono dark blue itu di langkahkannya menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Disebuah meja makan yang besar dikediaman uchiha ini telah tersusun rapi dengan berbagai sarapan pagi, seorang wanita parubaya yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang hampir menginjak 40 tahun itu telah sibuk menyusun berbagai mikoto, ibu dua anak ini sangat aktif diusia nya yang sudah tak muda.

"ohayou kaa-san" Sapa pria tampan yang terlihat dewasa dengan pakaian kantor yang casual, dikecup kedua pipi ibu tercintanya itu.

"hm, ohayou itachi -kun" Sahut mikoto dengan senyum keibuan pada anak sulungnya , "apa kau melihat adikmu ?, apa dia sudah bangun" Tanya mikoto sambil memberikan ocha hangat pada itachi.

itachi memakan sarapan paginya" kurasa sudah kaa -san" Ujar itachi menyahuti.

tak lama terlihat lah dua orang pria yang sedang menuruni tangga. fugaku, dengan pakaian formal kantor terlihat gagah dan ,dengan pakaian casual jeans dark blue dan baju berwarna abu abu berlengan panjang dengan rambut yang bergaya emo dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat tampan.

"Hn, Ohayou kaa -san, aniki" Sapa sasuke.

"ohayou" Sapa fugaku singkat.

"Ohayou mo anata, sasu -kun" Balas sapa Mikoto DENGAN senyum lembutnya, SEMENTARA itachi Hanya mengangguk sebagai Balasan KARENA mulutnya Yang dipenuhi DENGAN nasi goreng lezat Buatan kaa san nya ITU.

"tch, dasar aniki konyol " Decak sasuke melihat tingkah konyol anikinya itu.

"apa masalahmu mu suke" Sahut itachi innocent

"hn" Gumam sasuke mengambil potongan roti dengan beberapa sayuran terutama tomat.

"Huh, adik malehoy" ejek itachi sambil memakan umpan terakhirnya.

sasuke mengerutkan alis nya sebal " apa apaan panggilan mu itu aniki baka " Hardik sasuke.

"Ah, kalian berdua habiskan makanan kalian dengan tenang" Lerai Mikoto pada kedua anaknya itu.

itachi meminum ocha hangatnya dan lekas berdiri, " aku berangkat tou -san , kaa-san" Ujarnya sambil menyambar jas kantornya, dan jangan lupakan tangan jailnya yang mengacak rambut raven sasuke.

" tch kuso, baka aniki " Umpat sasuke mendelik kesal ke arah tersangka yang tengah berjalan kearah pintu dengan suara tawanya yang terdengar menyebalkan bagi sasuke.

" jangan mengumpat saat makan sasu -kun" Mikoto menasehati anak bungsunya itu.

"gomen kaa -san" Sahut sasuke innocent.

mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat tingkah anak anaknya itu "dasar kalian ini " Ujar mikoto.

Tokyo,konoha Internasional University . sebuah mobil sport dark blue metalik terpakir rapi di jejeran beberapa mobil mewah lainnya,sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke koridor universitas dengan sebuah buku yang dibawanya.

"Teme !" Panggil naruto sedikit berteriak dan segera mensejajarkan langkahnya di samping sasuke.

"Hm" Gumam sasuke singkat.

"tidak biasanya kau berangkat pagi teme" Tanya naruto

sasuke memutar onyx nya bosan " ada kelas pagi dobe" Sahut sasuke singkat

naruto hanya mengangguk, sasuke sedikit heran dengan sahabat pirangnya ini, biasanya akan ada banyak pertanyaan yang tak penting bagi sasuke dilontarkan naruto. tapi sasuke hanya diam menanggapi sikap aneh sahabat pirangnya itu.

"ohayou sasuke -kun"

"ohayou sasuke -sama"

"Sasu -kun"

"sasuke -koi ohayou"

terdengar banyak sapa an gadis gadis di koridor sekolah untuk sasuke. pria tampan yang banyak digilai para gadis ini apalagi dengan hartanya yang melimpah. sasuke mengerutkan alis nya mendengar sapa an yang menurutnya menyebalkan dari gadis gadis itu.

naruto menghentakkan kakinya kesal " kau dingin sekali teme, seharusnya kau sedikit menghargai perhatian mereka " Naruto melirik sekumpulan para gadis yang sedang menatap memuja sasuke, ya walaupun dalam hatinya dia sedikit iri.

"itu tidak penting untukku dobe" Jawab sasuke datar.

"akh, kau benar benar menyebalkan. aku heran kenapa para gadis begitu menggilaimu" Cibir naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hm" Sahut sasuke dengan gumaman ambigunya.

"bicara lah yang be- "

sebuah sapaan yang familiar menghentikan ocehan naruto.

"sasuke -kun , naruto -kun"

naruto menoleh kearah hinata yang tengah berada didepan dirinya dan sasuke "yo,hinata -chan" Sapa naruto kepada hinata, sementara sasuke hanya bergumam sebagai tanggapan.

" etto- sasuke -kun, apa kau sibuk siang ini? " Tanya hinata pada sasuke, sementara naruto hanya menyimak.

"tidak,kenapa?" tanya sasuke

"aku ingin membeli sebuah buku, apa kau ingin menemaniku ?" Hinata sedikit menundukan kepalanya malu dan sedikit takut sasuke menolak ajakannya.

"hm iya" Sahut sasuke singkat. hinata yang mendengar itu tersenyum lega serta senang.

"wah hinata -chan kau tidak mengajak ku" Seru naruto sebal ,

"ah gomen ne, etto - jika naruto -kun ingin ikut silakan, iya kan sasuke -kun" Sasuke yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan gumamannya.

"baiklah sampai jumpa nanti siang naruto -kun, sasuke-kun" Ujar hinata sambil berjalan kearah yang berlawanan , naruto hanya mengangguk semangat sebagai jawaban dan sasuke hanya bergumam-ria.

"kau seharusnya tidak bersikap cuek begitu pada hinata-chan, Teme. dia gadis yang baik dan perhatian padamu selama ini" Naruto mulai menasehati sasuke . sementara sasuke hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik "kau beruntung teme mendapatkannya" .

"hm" Sasuke hanya bergumam-ria.

"akh teme kau menyebalkan ttebayou" Naruto menghentakan kakinya kesal.

sasuke mengerutkan alisnya terganggu dengan tingkah konyol sahabat pirangnya itu"ck,berisik dobe. lebih baik kau segera masuk ke kelasmu" Ujar sasuke, ia pun segera masuk kekelas bahasa.

Naruto mendengus sebal dan segera menuju arah kelas paginya.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk dari cela cela kaca jendela yang masih tertutup gorden pink,terlihatlah seorang gadis tengah berbaring dengan sebuah perban yang melilit kaki dan lengannya,mata itu telah terbuka dari , melirik jam yang telah menunjukan pukul 06.30 . sakura berusaha duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan bantal.

mata emerald itu menatap sebuah bingkai foto seorang pria tampan yang dipajang menghadap ranjangnya "ohayou sasuke -kun" Sapanya dengan senyum kecil yang menghias wajah cantik sakura.

Saat sakura hendak mengambil segelas air di nakas sampingnya, pintu kamar itu terbuka dan muncul lah seorang pria dengan mata hazel dan rambut merah yang membingkai wajah babyface nya.

sasori,memakai pakaian casual celana pendek dan kaos hitam polos menghampiri adik kesayangannya itu dengan membawa sebuah roti isi dan segelas susu. "ohayou saky" Sapa sasori sambil meletakkan nampan makanan itu di nakas.

"Ohayou mo saso -nii" Sakura menyahut DENGAN senyuman Kecil.

Sasori mendudukan diri diranjang " hari ini perban di tubuh mu sudah bisa dibuka , dan kau akan melakukan terapi beberapa bulan " Ujar sasori sambil mengusap lembut surai sakura.

"syukurlah jika begitu nii" Sakura tersenyum senang " kalau begitu aku akan bisa memulai karirku lagi" Sambungnya.

sasori menanggapinya dengan senyuman " dan kuharap kau tidak ceroboh lagi imouto" sasori mengacak gemas surai pink sakura.

"huft, iya nii" Sakura memanyukan bibir mungilnya.

"aku tak menyangka, jika terpeleset itu bisa membuatmu mengalami kecelakan besar begini ha ha" Sasori terkekeh .

Sakura cemberut " kau melupakan bahwa aku terpeleset dari tangga nii ".

"iya, kau membuat kami semua khawatir, kecerobohan konyolmu itu hampir membuatmu mati konyol, kau mengalami pendarahan hebat, kaki dan tanganmu mengalami kelumpuhan sementara, hah untung saja tidak terjadi yang lebih parah dari ini" Jelas sasori tersirat rasa khawatir pada adik satu satunya itu.

"Gomen nii-chan, aku telah banyak merepotkan kalian" Gumam sakura dengan mata emeraldnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang kau katakan saky,kau tidak merepotkan kami sama sekali" Sasori mengusap lembut pipi ranum adik satu satunya itu "Justru kau membuat kami sangat khawatir" sambungnya.

"hiks..Gomen ne" Ujar sakura terisak.

Sasori memeluk sakura yang terisak"Hey sudahlah imouto, jangan menangis" Dielusnya surai pink sakura penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

.

Hari menunjukan pukul 13.40 di sebuah tokoh buku,terlihat sasuke yang menatap datar naruto dan hinata yang sedang sibuk memilih berbagai macam buku. bagi sasuke, dia tidak perlu repot repot membeli beberapa buku karena perpustakaan uchiha dirumahnya telah banyak menyimpan semua buku yang diperlukannya.

Hinata menghampiri sasuke yang tengah bersandar pada rak buku yang tidak jauh darinya "Sasuke-kun, kau tak ingin mencari beberapa buku?" Tanya Hinata setelah berada di hadapan sasuke.

"Tidak hinata,kau saja" Ujar sasuke Datar.

"ah baiklah, aku akan membayar buku buku ini" Hinata berlalu menuju kasir.

Naruto memperhatikan raut wajah sasuke seakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan diwajah datar itu. "Kau kenapa teme, apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku" Naruto menatap curiga sasuke saat telah berada di dekatnya.

"Hm, tidak ada Dobe" Sahut sasuke dengan singkat.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat dingin pada hinata-chan, mungkin Bagi hinata-chan sikap mu ini telah wajar baginya,tapi bagiku tidak teme" Cercah Naruto

"Kurasa itu hanya perasaanmu saja Dobe" Balas sasuke singkat sambil berjalan menghampiri hinata.

"Ternyata Dia benar benar membuat sikapmu berubah jauh Teme" Gumam Naruto miris melihat perubahan sasuke yang semakin lama semakin dingin,dia juga bingung awal mulanya sasuke dan hinata bisa berpacaran sampai saat ini yang telah terhitung hampir satu tahun.

.

.

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, tidak terasa bagi sakura telah enam bulan berlalu baginya melewati tahap terapi pengobatan kakinya itu, sekarang sakura telah bisa berjalan dengan normal tanpa harus pakai kursi roda,tujuan sakura saat ini hanyalah membangun karirnya dan menemui sang pujaan hati.

"ohayou baa-chan, nii-chan" sapa sakura saat kaki jenjangnya telah sampai di sebuah meja makan kediaman senju di Jerman.

"ohayou mo,saku-chan"Sahut tsunade,wanita parubaya yang bahkan masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang telah menua "cucuku ini terlihat cantik sekali" Puji tsunade melihat penampilan sakura yang terlihat sempurna dibalut dengan dress putih susu tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

"hm, sepertinya kau semangat sekali imouto" Senyum jahil terlihat dimuka babyface sasori yang ditanggapi sakura dengan senyum senang.

"tentu nii-chan" Balasnya semangat.

"memang kalian akan pergi kemana hm?" Tanya tsunade pada cucunya itu

"kami akan pergi menemui Temari-san" Sasori menyahuti pertanyaan tsunade sambil meminum susu hangatnya.

"Bukannya dia Sutradara dijepang? kenapa dia datang kemari?" Tanya tsunade yang dibuat penasaran oleh cucu sulungnya itu.

Sakura hanya menyimak sesekali memakan sarapan paginya itu.

"Aku memberinya saran saat ia membutuhkan pemain utama untuk film besarnya bersama sang adik baa-san,dan aku menyarankan sakura untuk coba terjun kedunia acting" Sasori menyahut untuk pertanyaan tsunade.

Tsunade melirik cucu gadisnya itu "Bukannya bakat mu bernyanyi saku-chan" Pertanyaan dia lontarkan pada sakura.

"Aku akan berusaha baa-chan, lagian aku rindu suasana dijepang" Ujar sakura tersirat kerinduan yang mendalam dari kata-katanya.

"Apa ! kau akan kembali ke jepang? " Seru tsunade yang membuat sasori dan sakura saling menatap bingung.

.

.

TBC!

gomen saky telat publish ini cerita, semoga nih cerita tidak membosankan saat dibaca, maaf jika kesalahan typo,alur kecepatan dan feeling yang gaje. saky usahain nih cerita lebih cepat dipublish agar feelingnya gak hilang, salam buat penggemar anime dan kalian yang telah iseng baca nih cerita.

Terima kasih untuk ulasan

Namerayhani : ts udah lanjut ^^

Wisma Ryuzaki : makasih sarannya ^^ itu udah diusahain

Nurulita sebagai Lita-san: Saya yaps ^^

echaNM : udah lanjut ^^

Salam mangav!


End file.
